The Red Thread
by Kira4Schiffer
Summary: She believed people, who were fated, were connected by a red string. He didn't believe it, but desperately hoped that they were destined to be together. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**I decided to make another Ulquihime fiction. This will be a two-shot or three-shot story.**

**A bit OOC but still worth your time.**

**Please take a look too at my other fiction, **_**My Love, My Sacrifice**_**.**

* * *

"_Ulqui-chan, listen to this! The legend said if two people were connected by a single red thread, they destined to be together. Waaiiii so romantic!"_

_A girl no more than 6 years old continued to shake her bestfriend's body, not noticing that she had disturbed the boy from his nap. The boy in question grunted and furrowed his eyebrows, clearly annoyed by his bestfriend's antics._

"_Hime, stop it! I am trying to take a nap here!" he demanded grumpily._

"_Mou, Ulqui-chan is no fun," the girl pouted cutely._

"_Well, if I am no fun at all, why are you still insist playing with me all the time?"_

"_Because Ulqui-chan is so cute! Waaaiiii!"_

_The girl, whose name was Orihime Inoue, pinched the ebony haired boy's cheeks then hugged him tightly. Ulquiorra just sighed. Sometimes little Orihime was too childish for his liking, but he couldn't deny that he thought she was kind of cute. He was just a year older than the girl, but he really thought as if he had been older by few years than the girl because of her too childish antics – or was it because he was way too mature for his age?_

"_Now, what do you want to tell me about?" he asked._

_The girl released her hold from the boy and start chatting in delight._

"_The legend! It was written in this book that if two people were connected by a single red thread, they destined to be together. Isn't it so romantic Ulqui-chan? Don't you think the legend is true? I wonder who is connected with me," the girl blushed._

'_Red thread, huh? Now, where have I heard that before?'_

"_Well Hime, it's a legend so it's most likely not true," he saw his bestfriend frowned, "but it was mentioned that the red thread is invisible, we cannot see it, so there is a possibility that the legend is true."_

_His bestfriend's eyes sparkling instantly. Good. The last thing he wanted was to see the girl's sad face._

"_Really, Ulqui-chan?"_

_He nodded hesitantly._

"_That means I can be with Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime jumped up and down happily._

_Ulquiorra furrowed his eyebrows._

"_Wait a minute, who's this Kurosaki you're talking about?"_

_Orihime pouted. How could her bestfriend forget her dear Kurosaki-kun?_

"_Don't be mean Ulqui-chan, call him Kurosaki-kun! He is the son of our new neighbor, remember? Kurosaki-san – that is Kurosaki-kun's father – works as a doctor in his own clinic."_

_Oh, that boy. He remembered him. The Kurosaki family moved into their new house – which is on the same block with his and Orihime's houses – two weeks ago. Dr. Kurosaki had three children, a son and two daughters. The boy – he assumed this one was who Orihime dubbed as Kurosaki-kun – was the eldest of the three. Who was his name? Ichigo Kurosaki, wasn't it? He thought he saw Orihime's eyes sparkled when she saw him for the first time, but maybe it was just his imagination, though. In his opinion, the Kurosaki boy was not impressive at all, weak and seemed unintelligent._

_Inside, Ulquiorra was fuming. How could this happen? Orihime was supposed to be his. He was her bestfriend! Where was the boy when Orihime cried like a baby when she wounded her knee because of some mean boy decided it was fun to push her? Or when he lost Tsubame-chan, which was her favorite Teddy? Or when she was stung by a bee? He was with her every single time! Did she forget that?  
"What's good anyway about that Kurosaki boy?" he mumbled._

_Orihime widen her eyes as if she had just heard the most ridiculous statement in the world._

"_How could you say that?! Kurosaki-kun is perfect. He is cute, good looking, smart, prince-like….." Orihime couldn't stop mentioning good – she thought – qualities of her dream boy._

_Ulquiorra couldn't help but thought that his bestfriend was in delusional. Cute, good looking, smart, prince-like? His mind flew to the boy who wore permanent scowl on his face. He rolled his eyes. Seriously, sometimes he felt he got abnormal girl as his bestfriend. Maybe Orihime liked him because their hair colors were the same. Should he dye his hair?_

'_Ridiculous,' he thought._

_He was proud of his ebony hair. Besides, orange-haired would make him looked like a clown._

"_You won't be with that Kurosaki boy," he stated calmly._

"_Eh? Why not?" Orihime asked surprised._

"_Because your red thread is connected to mine."_

_With that, Ulquiorra took a long strand of red ribbon from his pocket – he found it in his drawer this morning and decided he would show it to Orihime later – and grabbed her right hand fast, tied the red ribbon to her right pinky, and tied the other end to his own pinky._

"_With this, we're connected," he smirked._

_Orihime cried loudly._

"_Ulqui-chan is a big meanie!" she sobbed._

_How could he? She was supposed to be Kurosaki-kun's soulmate, not Ulquiorra's. Being his bride would be weird. She didn't want to end up with her bestfriend._

"_Wait Hime, I was just kidding. See? This is red ribbon, not red thread like in the legend, so this means nothing," Ulquiorra tried to explain to her._

_Orihime's sobs ceased. She looked at her pinky, untied the ribbon and threw it to him._

"_It's not even funny!" she yelled angrily._

_After that, she ran to her home. Alone._

_Orihime didn't talk to Ulquiorra the next day._

* * *

"What's for breakfast?" a young woman with orange hair chirped as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Your favorite," the pale young man replied shortly.

Orihime Inoue, now seventeen years old, greeted him by kissing the man's pale cheek.

"Good morning, Ulqui-kun."

Ulquiorra Schiffer just grunted as he ate his breakfast. Orihime joined him later on the table.

"Do you have work today?" the emerald eyed man asked her.

"No. The bakery is closed today for renovation," she answered.

They continued eating in silence. After finishing their breakfast, they walked together to school. Yes, Ulquiorra and Orihime lived together in a small apartment. When Orihime was ten, both of their parents had died in a car accident. That night their parents had went to a reunion together and then on their way home the car was hit by a truck. No one survived. Ulquiorra, who didn't have any relatives left, was taken care by Sora Inoue, Orihime's older brother.

Sora was twelve years older from Orihime and had a stable job. He had decided to sell both of their houses – didn't want them to be trapped in sad memories – and moved the three of them to a simple apartment. They had lived happily together until three years ago, Sora got stabbed by a robber when he was trying to save an old woman from being robbed. Sora didn't make it. He had died even before his body reached hospital.

Since that day, Ulquiorra and Orihime had lived together. They were lucky because they got no problem with the money so they could continue their education and live well supplied, but they still got part-time jobs because they didn't want to depend on the money left by Sora and their parents. Orihime worked in a bakery while Ulquiorra worked in a workshop. Their relationship became closer than ever, but never crossed bestfriend or sibling-like boundaries.

* * *

"Ulqui-kun!"

The emerald eyed man who was enjoying his lunch peacefully almost choked on his own food because suddenly a well-curved-womanly body threw itself at him and hugged him from the back. He didn't even need to see who the culprit was because he already knew it.

"Get off of me, woman," he snapped.

Orihime just pouted and release her hold of him. Students who saw their interaction were whispering to each other. Well, not every woman could touch the emotionless-but-still-popular-because-girls-thought-he-was-handsome-and-mysterious young man, especially a _kouhai_. But, Orihime was an exception after all. Sometimes people misunderstood their relationship as lovers, but really they were not.

"Why are you here? This is senior's area," the man halfheartedly glared at her.

She looked at the seniors around them – who were openly staring at both of them – and flushed. Ulquiorra sighed before pulling her hand and led her to more secluded area.

'There went my peaceful lunch time,' he rolled his eyes mentally.

"Now, tell me what you need," he commanded.

"Well, can't I see you at school, Ulquiorra-senpai?" she asked playfully.

Ulquiorra just raised his eyebrow in response.

"Okay. I just want to tell you that today I will come home late," she informed him.

"And why is that? You said you don't have work today. Do you intend doing girl stuffs with your friends today? If that so, call me later when you're done so I can pick you up."

"No," Orihime responded quietly.

"So?"

"I…umm…I have a date with Kurosaki-kun today," she answered as trying her hardest to hide her blush.

Ulquiorra just stared at her. He knew she was making a move on Kurosaki after the man had a rough broke up with his previous girlfriend, Rukia Kuchiki, almost a month ago, but he believed this would be their very first date, and it reminded him that after this date, her relationship with that Kurosaki boy would change significantly.

Orihime was not asking for permission, no, she was just informing him, so he couldn't forbid her from going to the date. Besides, he had no reason at all. What reason did he have? That he didn't like Kurosaki boy? Well, he had made it clear already in their childhood years. That Kurosaki was a playboy and she would not be safe with him? Even Ulquiorra had to agree that Kurosaki was a responsible man. So what?

'_Nothing except I don't like to see her with another man,_' he thought.

But he couldn't be selfish. Sora entrusted Orihime to him years ago for him to be her guardian, not a boyfriend.

"Alright. I expected him to walk you home. Oh, don't forget that you have your curfew," he answered.

Orihime's eyes sparkled. She threw her body at him. Well at least this time not from behind.

"Thank you Ulqui-kun!"

Ulquiorra just grunted in response.

"By the way, why don't you just text me if this is the only reason for you to see me?" he asked feeling confused.

"Well, I need a reason to see you at school," Orihime perkily answered.

Ulquiorra sighed.

"Oops, I have to go back to my class. Kurotsuchi-sensei won't forgive me if I'm being tardy. See you at home later, Ulqui-kun."

He eyed her as she made her way to her class in hurry.

_Home, the place where your heart was. In his case, his heart was definitely with her._

* * *

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**I won't neglect **_**My Love, My Sacrifice**_**, but still I need to write this after being inspired by a manga.**

**Please leave me reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach will never be mine.**

* * *

When Orihime came home that night, she didn't expect Ulquiorra waited for her. The light in the living room was turned off, but the TV was on, so she could recognize his silhouette. Orihime felt trapped in those brilliant emerald eyes as soon as the owner looked at her way when she entered their apartment.

"You are late."

She shivered. She didn't know if it was from his baritone voice, his gaze, or the temperature of the room. Well, it was several degrees colder outside, so the third option was definitely impossible.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"We can't be late for school tomorrow. Go sleep now."

Ulquiorra raised himself from the sofa he'd just sit on after turning the TV off and started to make his way to his own bedroom.

"You don't need to always wait for me," the orange-haired woman told him.

That made the man stopped his motion.

"I don't need to, but I want to," he answered without looking back at her.

Orihime came and hugged him from behind.

"Thank you Ulqui-kun, and sorry for worrying you."

The man just rolled his eyes. Orihime giggled inwardly because she knew Ulquiorra was not mad at her.

"Oh, you know, the date was perfect! Kurosaki-kun was so gentle! He brought me to-" Orihime started babbling.

The pale man stopped himself from rolling his eyes again – he absolutely didn't want to end up crossed eyed because of the woman constant silliness – and convinced himself that he needed to stop her jabbering, so he covered her mouth with his palm in a flash. Now, that shut her up.

"Woman, listen. I want to sleep, and you need it too. I don't want us to be late tomorrow because you can't stop chatting about the date, which I don't really care about, alright?"

When he saw how her eyebrows furrowed, Ulquiorra released the hand that had covered her mouth.

"How could you say that? Don't you care about me?" she asked annoyed.

Ulquiorra's eyes soften. He patted her head gently.

"Of course I care about you, but we'll talk about it later, okay? Now, sleep," he commanded.

Ulquiorra's hand started to mess her hair. That turned Orihime's scowl into a smile.

"Okay, Ulqui-kun. Goodnight."

She kissed his cheek. As usual, he just responded by grunting.

When he rested on his bed that night, he remembered what he had said to Orihime.

He would always wait for her because he cared, so very much.

* * *

The next morning Ulquiorra was eating his breakfast calmly while Orihime was practically flying to the bathroom. This scene made the pale man sighed. Even if he was used to it now, didn't mean he enjoyed it. Ten minutes later, the young woman appeared complete with her uniform, which she wore rather sloppily. Without greeting her young companion, Orihime chomped on her toast. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and stared at her like she was the weirdest thing alive, well at least in his life.

"Slow down, woman. You're going to be choked by your own food."

Orihime chugged a glass of milk before answering.

"I can't. I must hurry."

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to start giving her a lecture about table manner when they suddenly heard someone knocked at the front door. He halted before even could form a word and walked to the front door.

'_Who is coming this early?'_

Well, whoever he was, Ulquiorra just assumed their guest was a male; he was so impatient because he kept knocking persistently.

Ulquiorra opened the door to see the mysterious guest, not that he cared but the knocking noise was getting annoying, and the sight in front of him made him raised his eyebrow because the male guest, his earlier presumption was right because the guest was definitely a male, was someone he would never predict.

Ichigo Kurosaki stood proudly in front of him, wearing his trademark scowl.

Never in his wildest dream - as if he wanted the annoying male appeared in his dream - he thought the orange head male had guts to step into his apartment. Well, technically the Kurosaki boy hadn't step into his apartment yet, but still.

Ulquiorra crossed his arms, trying his best to look intimidating. Actually, he was still intimidating even without trying.

"What do you want?"

Ichigo wore sheepish grin and scratched his head.

"Err- is Inoue-san in?"

Ulquiorra could feel his eye twitched.

"And what business do you have with her?" he asked firmly.

Ichigo understood the underlying message:

'_If I deemed your reason absurd I'll kick you out.'_

Ichigo was sweating inwardly. Well, he knew his senior was very protective of the bubbly young woman. Made wrong move and he's officially dead.

"Inoue-san and I-" he started but was cut off by the young woman herself.

"Ooh, Kurosaki-kun, you're already here!" Orihime said with her overly excited voice.

Well, at least overly excited for Ulquiorra's taste and he found it annoying.

"What's the meaning of this, woman?" he asked in dangerously low voice.

Having the orange-head boy as a schoolmate was annoying enough, but having him here, in front of his apartment, with the bubbly Orihime looking at him adoringly was completely annoying in different level.

He absolutely couldn't deal with this, especially in this early morning.

"Eh, you see," Orihime scratched her head and wore sheepish smile, "From today onward, I and Kurosaki-kun will go to school together."

"Oh, and of course Kurosaki-kun will also walk me home everyday," she added quickly.

Ulquiorra was appalled. Seeing his expression Orihime felt guilty.

"Sorry for the late notice. I intended to inform you last night, but it just slipped off my mind."

Ulquiorra glanced at Ichigo's way.

"So basically from now on you'll walk Orihime wherever she goes everyday in my stead, won't you?"

"Well senpai, if you put it that way, then yes," Ichigo answered nervously.

"You're not mad, aren't you?" Orihime asked cautiously.

Ulquiorra just sighed deeply before answering.

"Do as you want. I'll go first."

With that, he departed quickly, without even looking at her way. It's better that way, because he didn't know if he could control his facial expression, as he was absolutely seething inwardly. That's why he couldn't see Orihime's sad face looking at his figure walking away from her.

* * *

"Why are you brooding, man?"

A blue-haired young man asked his self-proclaimed best buddy. The said man just groaned in response. He was currently slumping on his desk, resting his head on it.

"Hey, I haven't seen your woman, like for two weeks already. Where is she? She finally dumped you, didn't she? Is that why you are brooding now? Huh?"

Ulquiorra groaned louder. Seriously, why was he surrounded by fools?

"Grimmjow, first, she is not my woman. We just live together because we are childhood friends and we only have each other. Second, if she's not my woman, how can she dump me? Third, she is currently busy with her new boyfriend. You know him, Ichigo Kurosaki, the orange-haired boy whom you proclaimed as your rival in judo club."

"Yeah, yeah, not your woman. As if I would believe that," the man whose name was Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes. It's useless to convince a fool.

"Did you say Ichigo Kurosaki?! As in Ichigo Kurosaki?!"

Ulquiorra sighed. Did he have to repeat every word he said?

"Man, it's that Kurosaki. What does the Princess see on him?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Don't ask me," the emerald-eyed young man replied grumpily.

Grimmjow looked at him intently before bursting in laughing. Ulquiorra just raised an eyebrow at his way.

"This is hilarious. The mighty Ulquiorra is being jealous!"

"I'm not," Ulquiorra retorted.

The blue-haired man still couldn't stop guffawing. Ulquiorra looked at him annoyed.

"Sorry, man," he started, "Why don't you just tell her? I mean no woman in their right mind would reject you."

"You know that Orihime is a bit unusual, don't you?" Ulquiorra answered.

"Well, I know, but even so-"

"She only has her eyes on that Kurosaki boy, since the very first time. She won't see me that way."

Grimmjow could hear how the pale man's voice was tinged with longing. For the first time in his whole life, the blue-haired bestfriend pitied his buddy.

* * *

"Oi, Ulquiorra. Boss wants to see you," a bulky man hollered.

"Okay, I get it. Thanks, Yammy!" he yelled back.

"No problem, man," his workmate answered.

Ulquiorra headed to the boss' office. He knocked at the door.

"Come in," his boss commanded from behind the door.

Ulquiorra entered and bowed to his boss.

"You called for me, Aizen-sama?"

His boss, Sousuke Aizen, a handsome man on his early forties, was like a guardian to Ulquiorra. He had worked for him for almost three years and he treated him like his own son.

"Sit down, Ulquiorra. We haven't got chance to talk like this recently since both of us are busy people. How's life?"

Aizen offered Ulquiorra a cup of black tea. Ulquiorra accepted and took a sip of it.

"Good, Aizen-sama. Before you ask, Orihime is good too."

Aizen smiled fatherly smile at him.

"That's nice to hear, Ulquiorra. I'm glad that I've seen both of you grow up well, especially you. You have excellent record at school. Anyway, I heard that you've decided where you'll continue your study. Oxford University, right? I completely agree with your choice."

Ulquiorra gaped slightly.

"How did you- ah, never mind."

He remembered the only one who knew about it was his teacher, Kuchiki-sensei. And Kuchiki-sensei was a close friend of Aizen, so it's no wonder he knew.

"Yeah, Byakuya told me. You know, you are practically his favorite student. He has deep concern for you," Aizen chuckled.

Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Maybe that because he sees his young self in you. He wants you to gain what he couldn't," Aizen hummed thoughtfully.

Kuchiki-sensei was one of few people he could trust. He absolutely favored him more than other teachers. Besides, he was smart, cool, and only talked when needed, just like him. Ulquiorra smirked.

"Well, tell me if you need anything, okay?"

Ulquiorra bowed in gratitude. He was lucky to have a boss who treated him like this.

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

* * *

It had been already three months since Ichigo Kurosaki stood in front of his apartment that morning. That meant it had been three months since he walked Orihime to and from school. He hardly met Orihime during those three months. He didn't avoid her at all, but since she got her dream boy as her boyfriend, she was busy with him.

Ulquiorra only get a few chances with Orihime, only both of them together, and he was living with her! At morning, Ulquiorra had always departed before Ichigo came, when Orihime had just woken up. And he was so busy recently; he was a senior anyway and in three weeks he would face his final test. If somehow Orihime came home later than him, he didn't wait for her anymore. Orihime went on with her life, and so did he. He sometimes felt bitter about it, but he always knew one day this day would come. It's not like he didn't expect it, it's just he felt he was not ready yet for it. But now it's here, and he had to face it.

It's time for him to move on.

* * *

Ulquiorra came home that night to hear familiar sobs. Orihime's. He immediately searched for her. The sight that greeted him nearly broke his heart. In front of him, Orihime sat at the corner of her room like a lost puppy.

He gathered her in his arms. This state made him remembered about what happened years ago, when Sora died. That time he vowed he would do his best to protect Orihime, until he deemed Orihime didn't need his protection anymore or until someone came and took his role as her protector.

"What happened?" he inquired as he stroked her hair gently.

She didn't answer.

Ulquiorra waited till her sobs ceased before repeating his question.

"What happened, Orihime?"

Orihime lifted her head to stare at his eyes. Ulquiorra saw her tear-stained face. He wiped the trails of tears on her cheeks gently.

"I broke up with him," she whispered sadly.

"Kurosaki?!"

She nodded.

Ulquiorra saw red. He wanted to beat that orange-head bad.

'_That fool!'_

He growled.

Orihime saw his expression. She knew Ulquiorra was furious for her.

"Don't, Ulqui-kun. It's not his mistake," she pleaded.

At his glare Orihime told him what really happened.

"I was the one who wanted to break up," she started.

"What?!"

Ulquiorra was aghast. Why did she want to break up with the love of her life, whom she loved since childhood years?

"Why? Did he do something that made you upset?"

Orihime sighed deeply before telling her story.

_Flashback:_

_Class had been dismissed._

_Orihime waited for Ichigo to walk her home. She noticed her dream boy hadn't been at their appointed place yet, so she searched for her boyfriend._

_The young woman noticed the orange head of her prince from faraway. He was on secluded hall, seemingly was talking with someone. Orihime just about started to call the scowling boyfriend when she saw who he was talking to._

_Orihime gulped. Rukia Kuchiki was having a heated argument with her boyfriend. Orihime wanted to eavesdrop, but it was something impossible to do because from her current place she couldn't hear a thing they said. She didn't want to be noticed either._

_By now, Rukia was crying quietly. Orihime had never seen the petite young woman cried before. Tears cascaded down her cheeks beautifully. Even when she was currently holding her jealousy, Orihime still pitied the violet-eyed woman. She knew neither Ichigo nor Rukia wanted to break up. They just needed to grow up. And she perfectly noticed how Ichigo sometimes sent subtle glances to Rukia, which the petite young woman didn't really ignore._

_The next action made Orihime stunned. There, on the end of the hall, not very far from where she stood, Ichigo Kurosaki embraced Rukia Kuchiki tightly, as if never wanted to be separated._

_Orihime wept silently. Her own tears dropped to the ground under her. When Ichigo half-heartedly released the embrace just to kiss Rukia's forehead softly, Orihime covered her mouth and tried to stop her whimper, even when it's impossible._

_What was happening in front of her was a picture of love. She suddenly felt like some intruder._

"And then? What happened?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"I went back to our appointed place. When Kurosaki-kun came I asked him if he still loved Rukia-chan. Kurosaki-kun said he was sorry but he never loved me. He just agreed to date me because he thought maybe he could forget Rukia-chan that way. I was heartbroken, but I couldn't stand in their way of happiness. I broke up with him. Kurosaki-kun felt guilty but he thanked me because he could back together with Rukia-chan. We promised to be friends."

"But now you're crying," the pale man stated.

Orihime shook her head.

"Didn't I make the right decision, Ulqui-kun? Then why does my heart hurt a lot?"

"You did the right thing. You are a strong woman. I'm proud of you."

Ulquiorra caressed her hair softly.

"Am I not desirable, Ulqui-kun? Why no one wants me?" she whispered sadly and pointedly stared at his eyes.

Ulquiorra was flabbergasted. Didn't she know how every male wanted her? Even he was no exception. Well, it's practically his mistake if no one made a move on her yet. He was so protective of her, he knew. And Orihime never attracted to other man than Ichigo.

"Silly, of course you are."

He poked her forehead.

"Well, Kurosaki-kun doesn't seem to think so," she snorted.

Ulquiorra chuckled. To hear his voice like this warmed Orihime's heart. She smiled unknowingly.

"You can't force someone to love you. Remember the legend of red thread which you told me years ago? If he is destined to be with you, you'll be with him at the end. Don't worry."

Orihime hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Ulqui-kun. You are the best."

Ulquiorra just caressed her back.

"Now, since tomorrow is Saturday, want to have movie marathon? Just this once, I'll let you pick the movies."

Orihime nodded eagerly. Ulquiorra always knew how to cheer her up.

"Okay, you prepare the movie, I'll get the ice cream."

Orihime kissed his cheek and headed to pick the movie. Well, he hoped she didn't pick chick flicks.

Later, they both snuggled on the couch while watching some science fiction movie. It was a good thing that Orihime loved robots.

* * *

The next morning, when Orihime woke up, she could feel hot breath hitting her face. The sight that greeted her when she opened her eyes was a familiar pale face that belonged to a certain young man. Somehow, she ended sprawling on top of him. Orihime observed his face.

'_Ulquiorra is quite handsome.'_

She giggled quietly.

'_He has long eyelashes'_, she noted.

Orihime just stayed there, observing the young man. She wondered why suddenly her heart skipped a bit. Or why her face was suddenly flushed. She wondered.

* * *

**T B C**

* * *

**Hi guys, thanks for reviewing, following, and favorite this story.**

**Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**Maybe the next chapter will be the last?**

**Well, leave me some reviews.**

**God bless you.**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

Well guys, as you see this is not a new chapter.  
Actually, I won't write any UlquiHime fictions anymore.  
I am sorry.  
Maybe some of you have already read the last chapter of Bleach.  
I honestly got uneasy feeling since I read chapter 685, because somehow I already predicted that this would happen, but of course reality is bitter.  
I could deny it all I want but the harsh truth is already here and will not change. I am upset and deeply disappointed.  
Of course this is Kubo we're talking about, I should have known.  
I realize UlquiHime would never happen after Ulquiorra was confirmed dead, but when Kubo throws canon IchiHime to my face it has become too much.  
I cannot do this anymore. I cannot continue writing UlquHime fictions while IchiHime is officially canon, and they even have a son together.  
Call me childish, but I just can't. Kubo indirectly destroyed my muse, inspiration, and will to write.  
Well, I know they are just manga, unreal thing, but those unreal things have been my muse all these years.  
I don't know what you think, but the ending is too stupid to my taste.  
Where are Uruhara and Yoruichi? How could Yhwach beaten so easily when Kubo already explained in so many chapters that he is the almighty, unbeatable? Why only IchiHime and RenRuki that get married? How about the others?  
The ending is so unclear, and what upsets me so much is I have been waiting for years just to see such ending.  
That's why I will discontinue all my fics (which are UlquiHime), and will never write even a single UlquiHime fiction anymore.  
Thank you guys for everything and bearing with me.  
I am honored that you guys kind of like my fictions, and I am glad I could bless several people with such fictions.  
I hope someday I will write and post in this fanfiction world again, but just not UlquiHime.  
Not anymore...  
Anyway, God bless you guys


End file.
